If You Can't Stand the Heat
by simoneflagg
Summary: A much needed confrontation in the kitchen between Frankie and Maura.


Frankie waited as patiently as he could in the kitchen while the rest of his family said their goodbyes. Jane was long gone he thought. He'd heard the roar of her car a few minutes ago. Maybe. That was a good sign, unless Maura went with her. He shook his head for thinking that especially after their talk. She was still out there, on the porch, probably having her ear talked off by his Ma. Well, he'd give her two more minutes. Then he was going out there.

Frankie glared at the back door with all his might, as if it would open under the power of his stare. He jumped back in surprise when the door actually did open.

Maura looked a little startled to see him too, as if she thought he'd be gone. _Where else on earth would I be?_ Frankie thought to himself.

They stared at each other for several minutes without speaking. Frankie wasn't going to go first. He refused to go first… He almost caved when Maura finally said, "We should talk."

"So…let's talk." He chose a stool.

Maura sat down across from him.

"So, where were we? Doesn't matter. Let's move on to the part where we're meant for each other."

Maura expelled a long sigh. "It's a lot to drop on a person, Frankie." She shrugged. "I know it's…true. But you've known you love me for a long time now. I'm not there yet. I just finally accepted that I could even _have_ deeper feelings for you."

Maura shook her head, mostly in frustration. She said, "But we have every reason to believe that this won't work." She threw her hands up.

Frankie sighed, exasperated with the discussion. It didn't feel like they were resolving anything. She would make every excuse she could find so he decided to hand her the final piece. "I know I'm not good enough for you."

"What? That's not what I'm saying Frankie. I don't like…don't put me on a pedestal."

Frankie stood up and began to pace. "It's the truth and you know it. I'm not putting you anywhere but where you are right now. And even with your faults, I'm still not good enough for you. And that's what this is all about isn't it?" He stopped his erratic movements and just looked at her. His eyes were begging for her to understand his heart. "But I want to be."

Maura's reply was caught in her throat as she looked at him. He wasn't pacing anymore. But even at a standstill, looking about as worn out as she'd ever seen him, Frankie looked like a spring, tightly coiled. There was so much energy in him. She had felt some of that energy leave him and go into her when they slept together a week ago. Maura knew because she had never felt that sort of heat with anybody.

She was never like that before. It must have been Frankie. He had changed her on a very real level. But he didn't know that. He thought she was ashamed of him.

Maura's eyes began tingling and she had to look away before he caught on to the little droplets of saline at the corners of her eyes. How had it come to this? She thought she had only invited him into her bed. How had he gotten into her heart?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you how much that night meant to me. It meant so much." Maura admitted in a whisper. She looked back up at him and saw his questioning gaze. "Acknowledging it meant making everything between us real… I'm sorry."

"It's okay Maura. I wasn't the most supportive guy either. I know it's tough for you." Frankie actually looked apologetic.

Maura shook her head. She didn't want his pardon. But she knew she was already forgiven before she even said sorry. At times like these, she wondered what she did to deserve that kind of love.

"You were right Frankie; I'm scared of having a real relationship with you. But mostly I'm scared of what Jane will say. What will she do?." She struggled against the water accumulating in her eyes, but gravity could only be fought for so long. They spilled over her cheeks. She brushed them off in frustration. "See, lacrimation!" She said pointing at them. "She's my best friend and I don't want to lose her over this!"

Frankie reached and brushed off the last tear with his thumb. He continued to rub the spot on her cheek softly. "Hey, don't cry. Jane would never stop being your friend any more than she could stop being my sister."

She sniffled. "You promise?"

"I'll make sure of it." He promised.

She looked up into his eyes and searched them. At that moment, she let go. Frankie was right. There was no way to know what would happen in the future. Maura wanted this; she wanted Frankie. She pulled him close to her with her hands on his shoulders. "I just don't want to rush into this…again. I do care about you, Frankie. You, you've become important to me. I want us to…be together."

Frankie raised an eyebrow, half in question and half in suggestion.

"Not like that. Well, yes, like that. But mostly I want to get to know you. I want to really date you." She admitted. Her hands worked their way up his neck. Her fingers ran through the soft hair at his nape.

Frankie rolled into her caress and held her at her waist. "You sure you wanna do this here? With my Ma right next door?"

She moved her other hand to the back of his neck. "Well, she did just go to bed." She let out a little sigh of protest as Frankie stepped back from her embrace.

"I don't know, she's got a sixth sense for these things," Frankie said.

Maura smiled. "Just one kiss then?"

Frankie obliged and leaned down to capture her lips with his. Her body sagged in relief; maybe she was addicted to his kisses. He touched her lips with his tongue as he pulled her in closer. She clutched at his arms as the kiss grew deeper. As if reading from the same script, they both slowed. The kiss took on a leisurely pace as they explored each other fully. Maura decided she was an addict. She twisted her tongue with his again and again. She could kiss him forever. He always tasted smoky and sweet. Today the sweet was stronger. He tasted like…

Maura gasped for air as she pulled back. "Hmm," She murmured. "Chocolate!"

Frankie laughed, spun her back around and found her lips again. All thoughts of chocolate and anything else for that matter disappeared from her mind.

A squeal from Angela and a groan from Jane finally pulled her attention away. They both turned to the door and saw the two Italians standing there, varying degrees of surprise on each face.

Jane moaned, "Oh God, take my eyes now. I don't need them anymore. They've been burned through."

Frankie looked ready to make a scathing remark and Maura looked sharply at him. She laced her fingers through his and turned to Angela and Jane. "Frankie and I are together now." She declared and stopped there. She didn't know what else to say.

Jane looked torn, wanting to ask questions but also wanting to be a supportive friend. She finally just nodded and said, "Okay."

Angela ran up to Maura, giddy as she hugged her. "This is so great! You kids are so meant to be!" Frankie smiled in amusement and didn't pull away as she hugged him too.

Jane came to give them a hug too. She whispered, "I'm glad you two chose each other. You couldn't do better."

Maura let out the breath she had been holding. "Thank you Jane."


End file.
